


Family

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [10]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Custody Arrangements, Family Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never got tired of seeing how much Nick cared about Diana, even if she wasn’t actually his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nevcolleil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/601795.html?thread=83859907#t83859907) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“You’re a good little Wesen girl, aren’t you? Yes, you are!” Nick cooed, wiggling a finger over Diana’s giggling, smiling face. She grabbed at his finger, squealing happily when he pulled it just out of reach and made a funny face at her.

Sean smiled from his place standing in the doorway, watching his lover bond with his child. He never got tired of seeing how much Nick cared about Diana, even if she wasn’t actually his.

“Hey, you gonna come join us?” Nick called, grinning over at him. “Or are you going to continue lurking?”

“You seem to have everything under control,” Sean teased even as he pushed off the wall. He walked across the room, placing a kiss on each of their foreheads. “Are you ready to go to the park?”

“Oh, yeah,” Nick said. “Diana just needs her shoes and coat. And I suppose I need mine too.”

Sean reached for Diana. “I’ll get hers,” he offered. “You get yours.”

“Thanks,” Nick replied with a smile. He watched his Sean take Diana up the stairs to her bedroom, then got up and headed to the front hall closet to get his own coat.

Just as he was getting out his coat, there was a knock on the front door. He frowned, they weren’t expecting anyone, but shrugged and went to answer it anyway. As soon as he opened the door, he wished he’d just ignored it.

“Adalind,” he hissed. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t look so happy to see me, Nick,” she said, smirking. She probably knew she was riling him up just by being there. “I just came to see my baby.”

“Today is not one of your visits,” Nick replied, voice hard.

Adalind pouted at him. “Oh, I’m sure Sean won’t mind,” she said. “He wouldn’t keep a mother from her baby.You do remember I’m her mother, right? Not you? That’s one thing you can never do for him.”

“Leave,” Nick said through bared teeth. Inside he was seething with anger and shame, but he didn’t want to cause a scene, especially since Sean would be down with Diana at any moment. “Or I will have you arrested for trespassing.”

“Fine,” Adalind said sharply, smirk morphing into a venomous glare. She turned to go, stopping at the bottom step of the porch. “Just remember what I said. See you next weekend!”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
